


Grease The Gears

by SeiryuNoHoushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forced Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiryuNoHoushi/pseuds/SeiryuNoHoushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus decides to finally put moves on Horuss... And he's not gonna put up with Horuss's 'but I'm dating Rufioh' arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this pairing in HSWC at one point... And then I thought of the name "Greased Gears" for it... I'm debating if I should continue or not.

“Have I ever told you hovw sexy you are vwithout those goggles on?” He leaned in, trapping Horuss between the wall and himself with one arm.

“Oh… Hello, Cronus. I don’t believe you hoof made such a statement before…”

Zahhak didn’t cringe back from the closeness, and that was part of why Cronus had finally decided to give it a go. If you looked past the sweat and the horses and those stupid goggles, hey. He could be boyfriend material. After all, Rufioh had to have seen SOMETHING in him, right? Nitram was a complete fuckin’ waste of time, too. Might as well try breaking into Fort Nox – it’d be just as hard as getting into that fucking tease’s pants.

“Vwhat ya say, Chief? Vwanna give it a go?”

“It would appear that you are unaware of the STRENGTH of my matespritship. Rufioh and I-“

“Cut the shit, Horuss. Nitram is so out of there you’d have to be a fucking moron not to see it. The only thing keeping that complete train vwreck of a matespritship going is your stubborn refusal to see the vworld for vwhat it is.” The smile slipped just a little. Good. He shouldn’t be fucking smiling. “You vwanna pretend? Let’s pretend. Let’s pretend for just one fucking second that you care enough about yourself to give a nice guy a chance instead of passive aggressing your vway back into the arms of some shithead that doesn’t even love you. Novw I’m gonna start this conversation over and I don’t vwanna hear hovw you got Nitram on lockdown like you’ve clipped his fucking fairy vwings.”

Ah, fuck. Where those tears? _Shit. Vwhy’d you have to go and run your damn mouth?_ Cronus cursed at himself internally. He’d fucked it up with Mituna, too. They both just infuriated him so much on some level that his sense of when to shut up flew out the window. Maybe it was what he got from hanging around Kankri. He couldn’t take it back, though. He WOULDN’T take it back. He’d meant it. “C’mon, Chief. Don’t cry. Maybe I vwas a little harsh, but you gotta see Nitram’s tryin’ to skip out on ya…” 

He wiped at his eyes, smile firmly back in place. “I hoof no idea what you’re nickering about. It has been so long since I’ve taken off my goggles that my eyes are not accustomed to the STRENGTH of light in these dream bubbles. They were merely watering momentarily.”

Oh no. No, no, no. This wasn’t gonna fly. No way. He hadn’t spoken his mind to be ignored. He wasn’t Nitram or Megido. He wasn’t gonna be shoved aside like them. “You listen to me, Zahhak. I’m tellin’ you this for your ovwn good. And you’re not gonna pretend I never said any of that. You’re going to act like instead of being a fucking snob, you told me that yeah, dinner sounds like a good idea. Consider this a post-death corrective culling if you have to. Vwe got an understanding, Chief?”

That seemed to break through. “…Yes, sir.” He wasn’t smiling anymore. Instead he was looking down at his own boots.

A thought occurred to him, looking at that sullen expression. “You’re not gonna run and tell Meenah as soon as I’m gone, right?”

“No, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

The restaurant wasn’t exactly a fond memory for Cronus in life, but it seemed classy enough for Horuss. He watched the blueblood push salad around on a plate and mentally kicked himself. This wasn’t a good idea. This was the very opposite of a good idea. 

Exactly what had possessed him? The spirit of loneliness? The thought that maybe, just maybe, Horuss could understand that? Certainly not the idea of being a good Samaritan. He wasn’t trying to schoolfeed himself that utter hoofbeast shit – even if the steamwright needed to get his head out of the skyfluff and realize Nitram was a thing of the past. This was about Cronus.

Pulling rank on Horuss, though… That was a really shitty thing of him to do and he knew it. And to even suggest that he was in need of culling? Fuck. That was behind them. Way to go, Ampora. He buried his face in his hands, ashamed of what he’d stooped to. 

“Look, Horuss. I’m sorry. This really vwasn’t vwhat I vwanted…”

“You have made it abundantly clear what you expect of me.” Have, not hoof. That was a bad sign. That cold calculation between words was a worse one. The hands carefully folded on the table, rail straight posture, untouched salad… All of these things screamed at Cronus that the conversation they were about that have would not be pleasant.

“If you vweren’t bound and determined that Nitram is the end-all be-all, maybe I vwouldn’t have to put my foot in my mouth just for a chance-“

“Please skip the pleasantries, Cronus.” He looked up from his plate, defiance burning in his eyes. “It is only out of respect for _some_ members of the higher castes that I am even sitting here. I have no intentions of simply caving. If you think that you are going to take me by force, I will fight.”

Shit. That was it, wasn’t it? This was what Rufioh saw in him. Meulin tried so hard to bury it, this streak of pure determination, but it was there… 

He stared, at a loss for words. “I don’t… I didn’t mean… That vwasn’t…” Fuck. Who was he kidding? At this moment that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to shove the flatware to the ground and use the damn table as a raised concupiscent platform. If he had to take it black, he’d take it black because fuck if anger didn’t look _good_ on Horuss.

“I don’t enjoy your attention, pitch or otherwise.” He tossed the napkin on the table from his lap. “Now if we’re finished here, I believe I have been amply corrected.”

 _Shit. No…_ Horuss hadn’t touched him, but he still felt like he was crushed. He couldn’t breathe as he watched him leave. _Oh god._

\--- constantlyArdent began trolling counteredGrievances \---

CA: chief i got a problem  
CA: a really big problem  
CG: Cr9nus, n9t t9 take 9n the privilege 9f assumpti9n, 6ut if this is an9ther reference t9 y9ur 6ulge-  
CG: #Genetalia  
CG: I w9uld appreciate n9t 6eing s9licited in such a manner.  
CG: #Unwanted quadrant s9licitati9ns  
CA: no chief and hey #triggered  
CA: i think ive got it bad for horuss


End file.
